sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard
Charizard (チャリザード, Chārizādo) is a dual Fire/Flying-type Flame Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Charmeleon when leveled up up at level 36. It is also the final evolved form of Charmander. Apperance :Voice actor: Weird 'Al' Yankovic (both English and Japanese) Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to die. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its previous forms, it is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. Its height is 5'07" and weight is 199.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities As its pre-evolutions could, it can use a variety of Fire moves. Being the last evolution of a Fire-type starter Pokémon, Charizard has the ability to learn Blast Burn. Its fire is incredibly hot, and described to be hot enough to melt boulders. Because of the wings it has grown upon evolution, Charizard can fly and can use many Flying abilities, and its wings are able to carry it close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. Even though Charizard is not a Dragon-type Pokémon, it has access to Dragon moves, such as Dragon Claw, DragonBreath, and Dragon Rage as well as Dragon Pulse. It also is able to use many variations of clawing moves such as Slash, Cut, and Shadow Claw, and can expel obscuring smoke to lower the accuracy of its opponent. Since Charizard is a Pokémon, it can use Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Behavior Generally, Charizard will be in a mood. It loves to other Pokémon and spends a great amount of time looking for boulders. It is known to have unintentionally caused massive forest fires with its flames. The more experienced a Charizard is, the more intense its tail flame and breath are. Charizard has been depicted in a similar manner to a dog. Habitat Charizard are in the wild like other forms of Pokémon; however, a valley is located somewhere in Johto. One is also most likely able to find them in Kanto. Diet Its fierce appearance and disposition may suggest that it is a hybrid between diet. Major appearances Ash Ash Ketchum is a Charizard that he a Charmander in Charmander – The Stray Pokémon. It evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad and quickly evolved again into Charizard in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, where Ash. Charla Liza of the Charicific Valley owns her own Charizard, called Charla. It has a romantic relationship with Ash's Charizard. Other In Those Darn Electabuzz!, Casey had to help Corey Demario and his Charizard named Don get their fighting spirit back so that Corey could start pitching for The Electabuzz Baseball Team. Clark used a Charizard and Quilava against Ash's Grovyle and Glalie in Shocks and Bonds. Clark's Charizard defeated Ash's Grovyle and lost to Ash's Glalie. In Grating Spaces, Delibird gave Jessie, Jake and James a Charizard and an Aggron, with Jessie getting Charizard and James getting Aggron. However, Delibird took the two Pokémon away at the end of the episode as the Charizard and Aggron were meant for Cassidy and Butch. Multiple Charizard appear in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! in a flashback from Charizard's Burning Ambitions. Minor appearances Charizard first appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon, however it was a fake mechanical robot. A real Charizard made its debut. When James was in the Pokémon League Entrance Exam in The Ultimate Test, he used a Charizard that he eventually tried to steal. A Charizard was seen on TV in The Breeding Center Secret. A Charizard appeared as an illusion created by Ash's Noctowl in order to scare away an attacking Fearow. A Charizard appeared in The Screen Actor's Guilt in Vidso's fantasy. A Charizard was used by Team Rocket in a battle against Ash's Totodile as part of an elaborate plan to capture Pikachu in One Trick Phony!. A Trainer used a Charizard in the Fallarbor Pokémon Contest in Come What May!. A Charizard appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Charizard appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew as part of the feuding armies. The Charizard from Team A.C.T. along with its teammates had a cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!. They were considered for the job of rescuing Big Brother Pikachu but were unavailable as they were already on another mission. A Charizard appeared in Alexa's magazine in BW134. Pokédex entry Charizard, Flame Pokémon. The evolved form of Charmeleon. Charizard is a Fire and Flying-type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's powerful flame that can melt absolutely anything, becomes more intense as well. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon